Wolf On The Run
by SweetCandy32
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a wolf and is on the run from her own pack. They want her dead because of what she can do, she can control fire. On the run, she runs to New Orleans, and meets the very first Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelsen, and his family. What will happen? Will they kill her? Or keep her? Or will she fall in love?
**AN: Hey Guys! I'm not dead! Sorry I was gone for a long, long time, but my father has been in the hospital over and over with back problems. And I was to worried about him to focus on writing. SO here is my apology, a new story. This story idea just came to me. I don't know how many chapters are going to be put into it, depends on if you guys like it I guess. So I will just go to the story now..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

I quickly run out of the apartment and across the street of Baton Rouge, and head to my car, making sure to look behind my shoulder every 10 seconds. This has been my life for about 2 years, always on the run, jumping from city to city, I'm surprised I have been in Baton Rouge for almost a week. But now _They_ have found me again. _They_ want me dead. All because what I can do, I can control fire. I look normal other than the fact that my eyes are bright red, and by now, everyone has heard of me, the lone, fire-freak, werewolf girl on the run, from her own pack. Around the time I turned 5 years old, I got my first "symptom" I touched my best friend, who was in my pack at the time, and she screamed and I looked at her arm and it was at least at the 3rd degree burn. Ever since that I did touch anyone else for years. My next "symptom" was when I was maybe 12, it was Christmas night and everyone was looking at all the presents under the tree, I reached for mine, but they yelled at me and said wait, and being a werewolf, I snapped and sat back down and looked at the fireplace and wished that everyone else's presents would just burn up, they did. I started to be able to control fire when I turned 15, this made everyone afraid of me. So on my 16th birthday, I left the pack and been on the run. And to this day, whenever someone pisses me off, I simply set them on fire. They only thing that can stop me is vervain, wolfsbane, and water all mixed up, just a simple sip is all it takes and I pass out, leaving me vulnerable.

I jump into my car and head down Main Street and onto the interstate. _They_ expect me to stay out of big towns and to stay in small towns off the radar, like Baton Rouge. So this time I have decided to go to New Orleans, where _They_ won't find me, and maybe I will fit in. I mean the supernatural run the town, maybe I won't be seen as a threat there. Maybe.

I finally arrive at New Orleans, I look at my iPhone and see that it is 12:04. I groan and decide to head to the nearest bar, 'After a couple drinks I will look for a motel or something.' I thought to myself as I parked my car and got out.

I opened the door of the bar and instantly smell vampires and some werewolves inside. I look around and see three men in one of the booths in the corner. One of them looks like he is in his 30s and is wearing a suit, 'wait, who wears a suit to a bar' I thought as I gazed over to the next man. The one sitting next to the suit-wearing brunette, he looked like a younger version, almost the boyish version of the older brunette, and finally sitting next to the youngest version, was a blond who, when he laughed, showed boyish dimples, which made him look even more handsome. And after probably staring at them for a couple minutes, the blond looked over at me and looked me up and down, I was wearing black skinny jeans and also a black crop top with white zig zags going horizontally across my chest, after looking at my body, he looked at my face and the look of confusion set across his handsome face. My red blazing eyes, of course, he probably thought I was a freak now. Damn, he was cute too. He looked at me and I looked back, our eyes held each other's gazes. He looked like he was about to get up before the suited brunette started laughing and shook the blond. Our eyes broke and he looked at the laughing older man before starting to laugh also. God, even his laugh was adorable. I snapped out of my head and walked up to the bar and took a seat in one of the many stools, the bartender looked at me and just stared. I laughed and snapped my fingers multiple times before he looked away. He blushed, realizing he stared at me and asked what I wanted to drink. I replied and said "Bourbon, neat." He looked confused before he grabbed a glass and started to fill it up.

Two minutes later the bartender put a glass on the counter and waited. I blushed and stood up and patted my back pockets. Finding nothing I looked back at the man and used my flirtiest smile and sexy voice and leaned forward,

"Hey sweetheart, I don't have any money on my right now but, how about after this, maybe you and me coul-"

"Listen freak," he interrupted me, "I don't want to go anywhere with you, so just pay up."

I glared at him and stood back up. He glared right back, and this time his eyes were a bright yellow, Hybrid, of course. He came around the counter and walked up to me. I let out a growl, which surprised to Hybrid. I looked around and saw that people were leaving the bar, leaving me, the hybrid in the bar. I looked back at where I saw the three men sat, and saw them standing up in front of their booth. They looked like they were about to intervene, but didn't. I turned back to face the hybrid and met his yellow eyes, I could feel the anger coming off of him. I smirked and laughed. Which only made him even angrier, he raised his hand to grab for my throat and he pushed me to the ground. He grabbed my shoulders, I saw him lift his head and I saw his fangs grow and he looked back down at me and smirked. Even though I could control fire, didn't make me strong, against a 100 year old vampire I was toast, and against a hybrid, I was screwed. I started squirming, I looked around for the three men, and they were gone. Then I recall them leaving when I was pushed to the ground. I was screwed. I focused back on the Hybrid and watched him in horror as he clamped down on my neck, I screamed in pain and tried to get away. But was no chance.

After what felt like forever, he finally yanked his fangs out of my throat and stood up, I was battling to stay awake. I kicked me on my side so I could get a clear view of the door, and watched as he walked out. I tried to raise myself but could not, I laughed to myself and thought, 'So I can only run from my problems, but I can't fight them.' Then everything went dark.

 **AN: So what do you guys think for the first chapter? Is it okay? Should I continue or should I not? It all depends on you guys. If this story gets 5** **POSITIVE reviews, then I will post the next chapter. I don't want to be rude, but I just need feed back. Thanks.**

 **Remember:**

 **-Reviews**

 **-Follows**

 **Or**

 **-Favorites**

 **Show your love!**

 **Tell next time!**

 **JP**


End file.
